


Sweet Side

by Darrasu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, dominate cardin, rough housing, submissive jaune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrasu/pseuds/Darrasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardin is a little more than rough with Jaune--but has also learned when it's time to step back, and take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Side

A shove,

   a push,

      a punch,

         a bite,

            a suck,

               a kiss

It always starts out so  _rough—_ a pull of his hair, a shove of his body, a grip of his wrists, anything to make sure that he wouldn’t  _stray._ Anything to keep the blond in check, even if it meant to silence him, a hand would be over his mouth within seconds, the other gripping at a more… _private_ area just to get a rise out of him.  _  
_

The squirming, the muffled moans, it made his heart  _race_ and palms  _sweat._

Cardin just  _loved_ him like this, to have the Leader wrapped tight around his finger, taking whatever would be given to him like a  _good boy._ Jaune would never argue, or shout, or cry—half the time he’d practically  _beg_ for it, just to be able to do  _something_ with him.

The marks that would litter pale skin where always the hardest to hide—but he managed, whether he had to pull his hood up or wear his armor a little higher. No one seemed to catch on.

But oh, did Cardin get a  _rise_ out of leaving those marks—because if anyone  _did_ see, they’d know that Jaune was  _his_ and no one else’s. That this little scraggly blond boy was  _not_ to be touched by anyone but him, that he was claimed “property”.

Though, sometimes he’d get a little  _too_ rough, teeth sinking down too hard and causing a prickle of blood to well, or he’d slam the other up against the wall and cause him to wince to the pain in his back—that’s when Cardin would stop, take a step back, and wait for a say from the other.

If tears stung the corner of Jaune’s eyes, he’d stop—larger hands cupping either side of the smaller boy’s face, chapped lips meeting a pair of soft ones, a soft whisper leaving his lips;

"I’m sorry,  _Baby Boy_.”


End file.
